Conyers, Georgia
Conyers is a city in and the county seat of Rockdale County, Georgia. The population of the city is 15,195. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 59.24% Black or African American (9,001) 23.47% White (3,567) 14.00% Hispanic or Latino (2,128) 3.28% Other (499) 26.5% (4,026) of Conyers residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Conyers has above average and increasingly high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 66 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 9.92 murders a year. Pokemon See the Rockdale County page for more info. Fun facts * In October 1999, Rockdale County, and by extension the county seat of Conyers, gained substantial notoriety when the Public Broadcasting Service series Frontline aired a nationwide documentary entitled The Lost Children of Rockdale County detailing a syphilis outbreak among middle- and high-school-aged teenagers within the county. The documentary was well received outside Conyers, with rave reviews from such outlets as the Wall Street Journal and Entertainment Weekly; Interviewed by Oprah Winfrey. * In 2010, Conyers was thrust into the spotlight when identical twins and former residents Tasmiyah Janeesha Whitehead and Jasmiyah Kaneesha Whitehead (both born November 27, 1993) were arrested on May 21, 2010 for having committed matricide. The victim was Jarmecca Yvonne Whitehead (born April 18, 1975), who also went by the nickname "Nikki". She was beaten and stabbed and placed in a tub full of water where her daughters left her to die as they left for Rockdale County High School. The crime occurred on January 13, 2010, in the Bridle Ridge Walk subdivision on Appaloosa Way. The crime sent shockwaves throughout the community. Jarmecca's autopsy revealed that she suffered injuries to her lungs and jugular vein, and had a severed spinal cord. Initially, the twins proclaimed their innocence, but in 2014, they pleaded guilty and are serving 30-year sentences in separate prisons. The crime was featured in a few true-crime documentaries and television shows, which include Dateline NBC in an episode titled "Bad Blood", Snapped episode 1403 titled "The Whitehead Twins", and Evil Twins in an episode titled "Honor Roll Killers", a show that airs on the Investigation Discovery network (see also Murder of Nikki Whitehead). * Conyers has nearly been destroyed several times by fire. It is said to have survived Sherman's March to the Sea due to a friend of Sherman's who lived in the area between Conyers and Covington. The story goes that the houses were spared because Sherman was uncertain where his friend lived. * Conyers is the birthplace of country musician Matt Kennon and of actresses Holly Hunter and Dakota and Elle Fanning. * Conyers is home to the Georgia International Horse Park. * Conyers has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a few shopping centers, electric showers, some public battle fields, a few sports complexes, Publix, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Target, Harbor Freight Tools, Walmart, Nintendo World, Kroger, Goodwill, Home Depot, Kohl's, Wildfire Paintball Field, Lowe's Home Improvement, Hank & Jerry's Tavern, Jim 'N Nick's Bar-B-Q, American Deli, Whistle Post Tavern, Thai Palace & Sushi Bar, Ice Days, Mammy's Kitchen, Gyros to Go, Quick Bite, #16 WNB Factory, Cozumel Mexican, Orient Express, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities